Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 10
is the tenth episode of Date A Live Ⅱ anime series. Synopsis On the 18th floor of the Japanese DEM headquarter, Shido regains consciousness and notices a swirl of negative spiritual energy in front of him. As the energy fades, he finds Tohka within it, now dressed in a completely different attire and with her Angel having also changed. As Shido tries to speak, Tohka asks in confusion where she is with an expressionless face. Seeing Miku, Tohka demands she tell her where she is and why she was brought there, with Miku answering in compliance, telling her that she was kidnapped by the Wizard standing behind her, Ellen Mathers. Westcott then expresses his amazement at Tohka's transformation, then orders Ellen to kill her. Outside the headquarter, Jessica, having lost all sense of control of herself, unleashes a barrage of missiles against Mana. Dodging Jessica's territories, Mana avoids a blast from her CR-Unit and attacks her, but is easily blocked by Jessica's Protect Realizer, however causing Jessica to cough blood. Mana tells Jessica to give up but the latter fires against her. Jessica then expresses her jealousy of Mana about her being chosen by Westcott and Ellen as Adeptus 2 instead of her, stating herself to be better suited for the position than her. Mana then engages her one last time, but expresses her sympathy toward Jessica before finally defeating her. Back in the DEM headquarter, Tohka and Ellen are engaged in a vicious duel. Tohka dodges Ellen's last attack, prompting Ellen to use to easily finish Tohka off. Shido then shouts out Tohka's name with Ellen thinking she won. To her surprise, Tohka survived the attack and decides to use her Demon King, , against Ellen, who then charges at and tries to attack her, at which Tohka is able to block easily with just her hand. Seeing Westcott, Tohka then decides to attack him, prompting Ellen to go and protect Westcott, leading her to take the hit instead. Miku then protects both herself and Shido from Nahemah's blast. Out of the rubble, Ellen was able to protect Westcott in time, with Westcott asking her what she now thinks of Tohka, with Ellen noting that she has now grown stronger than before and states that she is now at least a SS-Class Spirit. Westcott then asks Ellen if she can still fight, however Ellen says that she can't fight if she is not at her best, reasoning that she was injured earlier during their defense of the headquarter. Westcott then suggests that they retreat for now, citing that they were able to bring out Tohka's inversion and also see someone rather "interesting", referring to Shido. Westcott then bids farewell to Shido and Miku, telling them that they should meet again if they were to survive. Westcott strangely calls Shido as "Takamiya" but reverts back to "Itsuka", causing Shido to ask him if he knows who he is, but Westcott says that he doesn't, not even the slightest. Westcott and Ellen then leave behind Shido and Miku to deal with Inverse Tohka. Tohka then attacks both of them, but as they are about to be hit by her attack, is summoned and protects both Shido and Miku, with Inverse Tohka demanding they tell her why Shido has that particular Angel. When Shido asks if she really does not remember who he is, mentioning her name and upon hearing his words, Tohka asks if he is referring to her. Kotori then contacts Shido, asking him what happened. Shido explains the situation to Kotori and asks if Tohka can be sealed, however, Reine doubts the possibility of Tohka being sealed at her current state of mind, with Kotori agreeing, telling Shido to try his best to make Tohka remember who he is to her and be careful. Shido then tries to talk to Tohka, but is immediately blasted away by . Miku then uses her Angel to restrain Tohka to give Shido the opportunity to get close to her, but Tohka is able to break free and causes Miku's voice to temporarily be lost. Inverse Tohka then attacks Miku, but before she is hit, Shido is able to manifest Yoshino's Angel, , in time, creating a barrier of ice that protected both him and Miku. Surprised to see that Shido had protected her and kept his promise, Miku changes her view of him. Upon hearing Miku call Shido's name, Inverse Tohka begins to feel a short pain in her head, but relieves it by injuring herself with her Demon King. Deciding to finish Shido off once and for all, Inverse Tohka summons Nahemah's final form, . Unable to use her powers to stop Tohka, Miku decides to protect Shido herself. Before Inverse Tohka is able to unleash Paverschlev's power, she is immediately distracted by the arrival of Yoshino, who is now free from Miku's control, but is blown away. Shido assures Miku that he will save Tohka, saying that he always keep his promises and goes to face Tohka. Calling out her name, Shido catches Inverse Tohka's attention, who begins to feel a strange feeling but shakes it off, and ultimately unleashes the power of toward Shido, resulting in mass destruction to where it was pointed at. Miku looks back and sees the devastation and falls to her knees before angrily looking back at Tohka, the latter whom believes has now finally rid herself of Shido. To her surprise, she finds Shido still alive, having been saved by the timely arrival of the Yamai sisters, with Shido expressing his gratitude to the two for saving him. Shido then descends toward Tohka, whom then receives a flashback of Shido calling out her name as he falls from the sky. Confused, she is then faced by Shido, floating in front of her. Disarming , Inverse Tohka asks in surprise why he dropped his weapon, with Shido answering that he doesn't need it. Shido then kisses Tohka, who then begins to slowly remember who she is and who Shido is to her. Back to her senses, Shido is able to save Tohka from her Inverse form and seal her again. Landing safely on the ground, Tohka asks Shido if he is alright, who assures her that he is. Asking her what happened to her just a moment ago, Tohka asks in confusion what he means. Shido then pats her head, and says to forget it. He then welcomes her back, confused but happy, Tohka replies that she is back. With the battle over, Kurumi recalls her shadow clones back and disappears into the darkness while asking herself where the captured spirit is. Sometime later, Shido visits Miku after receiving a letter from her, whom affectionately greets him while calling him "Darling", confusing Shido. Upon asking why she sent him a letter to have him visit, Miku surprisingly kisses Shido, allowing him to seal her spirit powers. Miku reveals that she had finally decided to change and be more open to people, but says that if her fans end up shunning her away, she will at least have Shido left. Tohka then arrives, coming in on the wrong time again. Miku then asks Shido to watch her concert as she goes to perform her encore, with him agreeing to do so. Miku then goes on stage and sings, afterwards she is loudly applauded by the crowd, surprising yet making her greatly happy at the amount of support she is getting from her fans. She thanks her fans but all of a sudden thanks Shido while telling him she loves him, causing the crowd to go silent. Shido, who was watching above along with the other Spirits is pressed by the girls to answer when they ask him what Miku meant, much to his dismay. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Yamai Twins *Yoshino *Reine Murasame *Miku Izayoi *Kurumi Tokisaki *Mana Takamiya *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Hiroto Tonomachi *Jessica Bailey *Ellen Mira Mathers *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia Major Events *Shido is able to use Zadkiel's power for the first time. *Shido successfully turns Tohka back to normal from her Inversion. *Shido successfully seals Miku. Differences from the Light Novel *In this episode, Shido was with the Spirits watching Miku's performance at the end. In the Light Novel, however, it was just him alone. **After hearing Miku affectionately thank him by saying "Thank you, Darling. I love you!", Shido ran outside, rather than be pressed to answer the Spirits' question as to what Miku meant by the aforementioned line. *In the Light Novel, Miku was wearing a maid outfit during her encore near the end. Blu-Ray & TV Comparisons + Deleted Scenes *An epilogue showing Shido with Tohka, Yoshino, the Yamai sisters and Miku at the top of Raizen High replaces the end credits in the blu-ray version. Extra Video Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2